<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Time by starwarned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122774">Give Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned'>starwarned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober Day 17 </p>
<p>prompt: “give me a minute or an hour” </p>
<p>Simon freaks out. Baz compromises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>preface: I did indeed write this on the 17th! I just have been out of service range for a few days so I'm posting it now!</p>
<p>prompt is from <a href="https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020">this list</a> on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon touches Baz’s hip carefully, brushing his fingers over his cool skin and allowing himself to calm down at the touch. Baz lies there patiently, waiting for Simon to tell him when he’s okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve had to do this recently. Simon will have to build himself up to touching Baz. And while Baz knows Simon enjoys himself once they get started, the process of getting there either takes three minutes or an hour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s taking a while today. Simon’s hands have traveled the expanse of Baz’s chest several times over, tugging soft noises of him at every tweak of his fingers over his nipples or against his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon pauses, flattening his hands against Baz’s lower stomach. He breathes heavily through his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Snow?” Baz asks, reaching a hand up to gently touch Simon’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon nods quickly. “Yeah,” he whispers. He flips his right hand over and rubs the backs of his knuckles against Baz’s stomach the way that he knows he likes. He uses his thumb to gently hook in the waistband of Baz’s pants. He just holds his hand there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Simon says. He then blushes immediately like that’s something embarrassing to be saying to his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baz shifts his hips just enough that Simon can feel what his teasing has done to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It freaks him out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon readjusts so he’s no longer straddling Baz’s hips. He kneels just next to him, keeping his hands on Baz’s bare chest just to anchor himself to the situation and to the fact that Baz is </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he cares about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Baz asks, shifting and sitting up on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon bites his lip harshly and nods his head slightly, hands still pressed against Baz’s chest because that’s all he can focus on. “Fine,” he says. “I just-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baz sighs and it comes out more frustrated than he means it to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon nervously tugs his hands away from Baz, his face blanching. He sits back on his ankles and tucks his hands underneath his thighs so he’s not tempted to touch Baz anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon-” Baz says, sitting up further and going to apologize. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon stands up immediately and abruptly, nearly stumbling in his attempt to get away from the situation as quickly as possible. He’s still only wearing his pants, but he picks up a random shirt off the floor by his bed and rushes from the room. Baz is on him in a split second, catching him just outside the door. Baz grabs Simon above the elbow and uses his advantaged strength to turn Simon around and press him against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Snow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon blushes, making a not very serious attempt to get out of Baz’s grip. Even if he did try harder, he’d likely not be able to escape his vampire boyfriend. “Baz,” he says, exasperated, but matching Baz’s tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care if it takes you a minute or an hour or never,” Baz starts, pressing in close to Simon but keeping his hand on Simon’s arm, just in case he feels the need to flee versus fight. Baz would rather fight. “It’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon looks at Baz straight on. He sets his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baz continues. “I’ll wait for whenever you’re ready,” he insists. “If you want to sit on the sofa and watch Star Wars again and just hold hands, I can do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon slowly nods. His free hand wraps around Baz’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon nods again. “Can we revisit what we were doing in bed later?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baz rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>